Dark Future timeline
The Dark Future, also known as the '''Soul Eater's Timeline. '''Is an Alternate NS/CDC timeline where the Soul Eater broke free from it's prison and consumed the universe. Only ten people have been confirmed to have survived these events. Susanoo, Erisvia, Veliselyne, Rear Admiral Grey, Sergeant Seiko, Werner Karius, Tetsuya, Suzu, Leon Grunwald and one other. For the most part, the CDC timeline does not split until just after World War III in 2061, the speculated and widely accepted reasoning for this is due to the intelligence gained from the persons from the alternate timeline. 2061: * 9th of July, World War III Begins * 26th of August, World War III Ends, CDC Victory * 25th of December, a massive US police and military operation across the United States targeting non-whites leaves over ten thousand non-white citizens dead. Many government officials are linked to white supremacy groups via social media. (Later confirmed to be a Royal Equestrian Black Operations Corps or REBOC operation, including the later Social media campaign.) * 26th of December, Massive riots break out all over America, forcing the United States to redeploy it's overseas personnel to help quell the massive riots across the country. * 27th of December, tensions in Quebec are at an all time high. * 29th of December, the Chinese economy crashes. Several American and Russian Businesses are though to be responsible. (Originally believed to be a Genji Japanese Operation, later revealed to be an Equestrian Operation.) 2062: * ?? of ?? the New Japanese empire threatens sanctions against Tarakia. * ?? of ?? New Empire of Japan throws sanctions against Tarakia. * ?? of ?? Tarakia and the Azerothian Union puts sanctions against the New Empire of Japan. * ?? of June, Cease fire agreement is proposed. * ?? of June, Cease fire agreement is agreed to. * ?? of June, World War IV ends. Middle East: * 1st of January, 02:47 am, Tarakian missiles strike Beirut and Damascus, killing thousands. (Later confirmed as a 4th GBAF Group operation, apart of the REBOC) * 2nd of January, Levant Arab forces invade Israel and roll over the Jerusalem DMZ and Galilee. Tarakian QRF Lemnos and Cyprus are redeployed to support IFOR. Azerothians pull out of East Jerusalem. Several European Nations including the Czech Republic and Slovakia send forces to support Israel. (It is discovered later that Equestria provided faulty evidence of an Israeli invasion that was suppose to commence soon.) * 3rd of January, Northern African Arab States join the Levant Arab republic's war with Israel along with states in the Caucasus. * 4th of January, Iran invades the Levant Arab Republic to take pressure off the Israeli front. Iranian Forces run into Levant Arab and Genji Ground Forces. * 16th of January, Saudi Arabia Joins the war by both Invading Iran and the Levant Arab Republic at the same time, they attempt to carve a path to Israel. Oceania: * 1st of January, Australian and Indonesian relations deteriorate, after disputes over oil rigs. * 5th of January, Australian oil ships are attacked by Indonesian forces. Indonesian oil shipping is also attacked by Australian forces. (This was later proven to be a joint Soul Eater Cult/REBOC operation) * 6th of January, the New Empire of Japan and Indonesia join in an alliance to keep Genji Japanese and Indonesian influence in the area high. Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the Azerothian Union are greatly displeased with the alliance. * 10th of January, Indonesian aircraft bomb Darwin. They hit both ADF and Tarakian military targets. Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the AZU mobilize for war. RAAF Jets are scrambled to keep Indonesian jets from striking the city. * 11th of January, NORFOR intercepts a large number of Indonesian Special Forces landing near Darwin. NORFOR, Tarakian Rangers, SASR and NZSAS repels the commando force. The commandos were later captured by the RAN and DRN. * 12th of January, Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the Azerothians repel several waves of Indonesian bombers over the next few days. * 16th of January, Last Indonesian bombers attempt to break through but fall to the massive force assembled. * 25th of January, ADF, NZDF, AZUAF and DRAF push off from Australia and start invading Indonesian islands including Papua New Guinea * ?? of ??, Jakarta is invaded and quickly falls to the relentless ADF-NZDF-AZUAF-DRAF forces. * ?? of ?? Indonesia is pushed back to Sumatra. The Indonesian Government demands the New Empire of Japan intervene to take back Indonesian land and Pupua New Guinea. * ?? of ?? Singapore declares neutrality. * ?? of ?? New Empire of Japan Intervenes and attacks the RAN-NZN-AZUN-DRN fleet. the fleets battle ships battle each other. The Tarakian Kressy Class Battleship and the New Japanese Yamato Takeru-class Battleship. * ?? of ?? New Empire of Japan Switches sides after the threat of Singapore's invasion by Indonesia and assist the Australian led force. * ?? of ?? Indonesia Invades Singapore, the Philippines intervenes to protect Singapore. Asia: * ?? of ?? Japan and Korea declare war on each other. * 3rd of Feburary. boarder disputes between Cambodia, Laos, Thailand and Vietnam reach their limits and open warfare begins. * ?? of ?? Central Asian countries declare war on each other. * ?? of ?? Battle of Ferghani Valley between the Uzbek, Kyrghz and Tajik forces. Stalemate. * ?? of ?? Relations between India and Pakistan take a nose dive as boarder patrols engage each other with impurity forcing the two nations to declare war on each other. (Later found to be a joint Soul Eater Cult/REBOC operation. With REBOC playing Indian Forces and Soul Eater Cultists playing the Pakistani forces. South America: * 7th of January to ?? of ??, With unknown support, Frankish Argentina invades and captures the entire South American continent. North America: * 31st of January, a massive armed rebellion in Quebec catches Canada off guard. Canadian Forces are deployed to quell the uprising. (REBOC confirmed to have supplied Quebec rebels with heavy Weaponry.) Central America: * 2nd of January, Panama Canal is hit by a terrorist attack as Panama separatists begin to take control of the country from CDC forces after many of those in the garrison were redeployed to battlefields across the globe. (Found out to be a Soul Eater Cult operation) * 5th of January Several dozen Mexican gangs unify forming a super gang and begin a civil war against the Mexican Government. (REBOC Operation, supplied them with heavy arms. Considered the gang to be a puppet government under the control of Princess Luna. Europe: * 4th of January, An unknown group supplies heavy weapons and vehicles to many Russian Separatists across the Russian federation, sparking a massive civil war across the Federation. (Later found out to be a joint Soul Eater/REBOC effort) * 10th of January, A terrorist attack in Dublin with automatic weapons and explosives kills over a hundred. This attack was linked to Northern Ireland and supposedly was supported by the UK. (Later found out to be a REBOC Operation) * 12th of January, A chemical attack in London kills thousands. The UK government is led to believe it was a retaliatory attack by Northern Ireland Separatists and Ireland for the terrorist attacks in Dublin. (Also discovered to be a REBOC operation) * 19th of January, Ireland and the United Kingdom goes to war. With the United Kingdom holding Northern Ireland. * 22nd of January, armed rebellion in Scotland for independence breaks out, BAF forces are deployed to Scotland to quell the uprisings. (suspected Soul Eater Cultist operation, supplied by the REBOC) * 9th of Feburary, CDC Headquarters in Belgrade is bombed, killing hundreds. Attacks are blamed on many nations in the Balkans, igniting a massive war across the area. (later found out to be a 5th Group Operation) Africa: * 3rd of January to 16th of June, Rebel groups across Africa cause trouble, causing numerous wars and civil wars across the continent. (Found to be a massive Soul eater cult operation with some REBOC support) * 12th of January, Botswana and Zimbabwe declare war on each other and have a massive bush war. (Soul Eater cultist were confirmed to be in control of the Government of Zimbabwe.) Births Deaths Category:Timeline Category:Dark Future